Little
by the-sign-of-you
Summary: Kuroko, Kagami, Riko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles, have been turned in chibi...somehow? An American girl finds them in her room and...so on.
1. Chapter 1

Maddy collapsed on the couch. She was so tired from practice. Coach had made the whole team run suicides for half an hour and that was only as a warm up! It was really ridiculous and half her team hadn't even done twenty minutes worth before they passed out.

She sighed. At least it was over. Her phone vibrated and she shifted to answer it.

"Hello?"

**"Hey honey."**

"Hey dad." She sighed again, seeming less interested.

**"What's this now? Not happy to hear my voice? Well if that's how you feel then I'll just go then." **He whined into the phone and Maddy smiled. She could practically hear him pouting.

"Alright then." She said and there was a slight gasp. She giggled as if she could see him with a hurt face and his hand pressed against his chest in horror.

**"So cruel."** He whined. I only called to say that I would be coming home early today. Do you want take out?

"Sure."

**"Pizza?"** He asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Of course, you crazy man!" she squealed and he chuckled lightly. She loved when her father laughed. His laugh was so warm and happy. Always.

**"How was practice, baby girl?"** He asked.

"I died."

**"Haha, I understand. Basketball can be hard."**

"A little warning would've been nice a while ago, sir." she groaned and he laughed again.

**"Mad's, you've loved it ever since you were young."**

"I know, I know."

**"Okay I'll be home soon. Love you."**

She blushed and looked down. Even though she was all alone, it was hard to tell her dad she loved him.

"I...I love...you too..." she stuttered, looking around.

He laughed greatly, knowing she had trouble saying so.

**"Bye."**

"Yeah. Be safe." She ended the called and after a good minute or two decided to take a bath.

The hot water had been nice on her sore muscles and she'd heard her father come home just as she slid on her t-shirt. She decided to get a bit of reading in before he came upstairs.

She opened up her favorite book and was just at the end of the first page when there was a slight knock on the door and she called out. "It's open."

Her father peeked his head in, a smile covering his lips.

"I'm home." he smiled.

"I can see that." She barely looked up from her book.

He rolled his eyes at his daughters lack of affection. He stepped inside and sat next to her on the bed.

She didn't move so he leaned over her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

She grumbled and leaned over onto him, giving in and he laughed nuzzling her.

"Pizza." he said. That was all it took before they both bolted downstairs and had their dinner.

After that, they sat and talked for a while before she noticed she dark circles under her father's eyes and immediately ordered him to bed. He grumbled a said he would only to sleep if she gave him a good night kiss and this made her refuse, which made him whine and finally she gave in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He went to bed and Maddy decided to go to sleep as well.

She made her way up the stairs she could already hear her father snoring from his room. She smiled and opened her bedroom door, closing it softly.

_"Um, konichiwa." _A voice unknown said.

She looked over to her desk and saw nine tiny faces staring back at her.

"Um...hi." she waved at the small wobbly little doll looking things.

"Um...tell me little doll things, am I hallucinating here?" she stepped forward to get a better look at them all.

Nine little bodies all wobbly like babies on her desk. One wobbled up the edge of the desk and looked up at her, his big blue eyed wide and unsure.

_"Ano, um do you speak Japanese?"_ He said. His accent was strange to her and she didn't understand his language.

"Um, sorry little guy. I don't know what you're saying." she shrugged.

His big blue eyes began to water and he looked down at his tiny feet.

"Ah! No no no no! Don't cry sweetie." She reached out and rubbed his tiny head with her index finger, ruffling up his hair.

He blinked up at her with watery eyes and began to blush.

_"Beautiful." _He said something again and she looked down at him in question.

A pink haired girl wobbled over and bopped the blue hair one on his head.

She giggled and looked over at the other little things.

There was a green haired one with little glasses to match him and a little blonde one who stood on some of her books, dancing around all funny.

She turned a bit, looking at the other little ones. A small purple one that was cuddling the soft fur of her stuffed bunny and a darker skinned little one had pushed the blonde one over, the little devil.

There were also a red hair one and a brown haired girl. The little red haired boy was looking up at her his fierce eyes were hard to take him seriously with his chubby little cheeks and wobbly stance.

But that was only eight...where was the ninth one?

She stepped closer to her desk noticing a little chubby redhead standing on her chair, looking as if he were giving orders.

She got a closer look and saw his mismatched eyes stare back at her before he went on directing the others.

"Such a cutie." She smiled poking his chubby belly making him tilt over and swat at her finger.

_"Stop that! I order you!" _He looked flustered but Maddy didn't understand.

_"She can't understand us, Aka-chin." _The sleepy little purple one said opening his big sleepy eyes.

_"It would be better if we could speak English." _The light blue haired little boy looked up at her again.

_"Kagami-kun, you can speak English right?" _the brown haired girl said waving at the redhead next to her.

_"A-a little."_ He looked a bit embarrassed and his cheek turned red.

Maddy giggled which made him blush even more and turn away.

_"Well ask her if she can help us." _The brown haired girl waved at him again.  
He groaned but slowly turned to Maddy.

"C-can you help...us." He said, his accent quite overpowering.

She giggled again and placed her index finger on his head.

"Sure." she smiled and there were sighs of relief all around. "Don't know how much help I can be, though."

_"You were actually good for something, Bakagami." _The darker skinned one said.

_"S-shut up, Ahomine! You aren't being any more helpful, you idiot!" _The redhead fired back, his face still hot.

_"You picking a fight, Bakgami?"_

The two of them charged at each other and it took the blue haired boy and the brown haired girl to hold back the fiery redhead, while the purple haired one, who was much taller and bigger than the others, held the dark skinned boy back easily.

_"Mine-chin, not in front of Usa-chin."_

The dark skinned boy groaned and mumbled something. _"Put me down."_

"Um, do you little guys have names?" Maddy asked, poking the one who could speak English in the stomach. He blushed and swatted at her hands.

"M-my name is...Kagami..." He stuttered and glanced around him at his friends.

"This is Riko and Kuroko." He gestured to the brown haired girl and the blue haired boy.

He stopped there and soon was hit over the head by a certain dark skinned boy.

_"Baka!"_

"Ah! That's not nice!" She plucked the dark skinned boy up and dropped him in a conveniently placed jar. He squirmed trying to get out.

_"Oi! Bakagami! Tell her to let me out." _He shouted.

"He said he wants out." Kagami grunted, rubbing his head.

"Well you can tell him that bad boys get time outs." She shot a glare at the dark skinned boy as his face began to get red when Kagami told him what she'd said.

_"Let me out!"_

_"Shut up, Ahomine." _Maddy smiled, ruffling the little one named Kuroko's hair. He hugged her finger softly. She giggled. They were all so tiny, just the right size to fit in her hand.

She lifted him up and place him in the palm of her hand and tickled his tummy, making him fall back, a bit of a smile on his face.

She managed to get all of them together and she wrapped them all in a big cloth with Kuroko and Momoi snuggled together, Kagami resting just a little away and little Mura, who was the biggest sleeper of them all, took up most of the space.

They whined, saying it was too cramped and that they wanted somewhere else to sleep.

_"I want to sleep in her bed." _Akashi pointed, his stance demanding, but he looked so cute that she couldn't help but laugh when Kagami translated.

"Alright all of you..." She gathered them up in her arms and laid on her side, letting them choose where they wanted. Kuroko and Momoi were still together cuddling near her hand, while Kise was under her pillow already ready to hibernate. Kagami just crashed in the middle of the area an began to snore a bit. Mura had made his way up to her shoulders and was snuggled into her neck and Midorima had placed himself in a convenient place on her bookshelf. Akashi had demanded his own bed but had to settle with a small pillow for himself. She was about to close her eyes to sleep when she heard something.

There was a small whine from the edge of the table and she glanced over at the small dark-skinned boy whining because he was at the darkest end of the desk.

_"This isn't fair! It's dark..." _He whined and began to cry. _"...a-and scary."_

Maddy made no sound, but opened her eyes and searched for the dark for the small tiny body. She could see him. He was shaking horribly and she could see the the shrieks of tear that ran down his face.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" She asked, watching him closely. hearing him sniffle and nod rapidly. She giggled then lifting herself off the bed, careful not to drop Mura or disturb the others on the bed. She walked over to the desk and scooped him up out of the jar he cradled her thumb, curling both his arms and legs around it. He whined, wanting all of her attention. She giggled and kissed his soft hair and he whined internally. She wiped a few tears that clung to his cheeks and smiled. There was a small whine from next to him and she felt Mura nuzzle into her _"Usa-chin, I want attention too."_ He grumbled. She didn't know what he said, but she could heard the want in his voice.

She kissed the soft haired one in his hand and ruffled Mura's hair.

"All right, sweeties, time for bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy woke up before everyone else and inspected the room. She felt a small thing move in her hand and she looked down to see Aomine still cuddling there. She checked for Kise, who was smushed so cutely under her pillow and Kagami who had rolled to the complete opposite side of the bed. Kuroko clutched her shirt a bit and Momoi was clutching him. She giggled. She listened for the slight breathing of Mura on her shoulder and found that Riko was snuggled against her arm. Akashi, to her great surprise, had some how positioned himself on her forehead and he was currently snuggling against her. She only counted eight so she looked around for Midorima. He was still snuggled between the books. She slowly removed Mura from her shoulder and Akashi from her forehead before scooping up Kuroko and Momoi and holding them in her hand before placing them on the bed again. She slowly got up and snuck her way across the room, opening her closet and grabbing some clothes.

She slipped on her long-sleeved shirt and regular shorts and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Half way through she heard a soft grunting noise and curiously peeked her head out and saw a rather frustrated green-headed boy reaching for his glasses that were just out of his reach.

He grumbled, his cheeks puffy and red from straining himself to try and reach them.

Maddy giggled leaning down looking at the sweet little thing who seemed to have fallen from the bookshelf onto her bed and was trying to reach his glass that had gotten left on one of her books.

_"Me help you?"_ Maddy said in her best Japanese. Midorima was so surprised he nearly fell over. He shook his head furiously, his cheeks turning even more red.

_"I'll get it myself!"_ He grumbled. Maddy understood slightly and nodded, but still kept a close watch on him, so he wouldn't get hurt.

She finished up and came back out of the bathroom. A few of the others were just waking up, their big eyes still sleepy.

Mura yawned reaching up for Maddy to pick him up. She smiled and ruffled his hair. He whined and made his big puppy eyes and she finally complied and picked him up, holding him in her hand, feeling him cuddle against her palm.

"So sweet." She kissed her index finger and touched it to his forehead, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

There was a large red blush that came over his cheeks and he looked down.

"Hungry?"

Midorima looked down. His face was still so red from embarrassment. He had finally managed to get his glasses back, only to find that...well...he was jealous. He watched as Maddy kissed Murasakibara on the forehead. His faced burn as he crossed his arms.

He was jealous and he hated it.

"Hungry?" Maddy asked. Kagami yawned and nodded, explaining to the others before standing and reaching up to Maddy. She gestured to wait and got a scarf from her closet.

She picked up everyone from the bed and wrapped them in the soft fabric. When it came to Midorima, she scooped him up, even though he gave a whine as a protest. She giggled and nuzzled him and he gave blush. She lifted everyone up, which caused Midorima to flail and cling to her shirt.

She giggled again and carried them all downstairs.

* * *

Midorima squirmed. He wanted to be close to Maddy. No one else. When she placed everyone on the table in front of a big spread of breakfast, he clung to her shirt and buried his face in the soft fabric.

"Hey you. Don't you want breakfast." She gave his tummy a slight poke and he whined as he dangled from her shirt.

He still clung there and softly bit into her shirt. He didn't want to let go. Not really.

"Hey little one it's okay to let go. You don't have to be scared." Maddy cooed to him. He grumbled and she moved him from her shirt. He began to whine. He didn't want to be left alone. He flailed and whined and soon his eyes were watering with anger and frustration.

"Hey now. Shhh." She cuddled him and he stopped his whining. He felt like a little baby. But he liked being treated like one. To some degree. He flailed his arms again and Maddy kissed her finger and poked his stomach. He squirmed under the slight pressure and swatted her hand away, finding his balance after that.

"How about this..." Maddy picked up a spoon with a small amount of eggs and rice on it and held it out for him to see. When Midorima opened his mouth to speak, she pushed the tip of the spoon to his mouth and he stumbled back, coughing a bit before chewing and swallowing. He blinked up with teary eyes at Maddy, who wiped them away with her fingertips.

"Tastes good, huh?" She smiled and nuzzled him. He gave a slight nod and sat down on the table, suddenly very hungry.

The rest of the morning, he sat next to the rest of his friends and hummed to himself while Maddy fed him. Sounds kind of like a Murasakibara thing. But her didn't care. Midorima whined and pointed to his mouth, which indicated to Maddy that he was hungry. He was a chibi for god's sake. He'd play it up.

"You're a hungry one aren't you." She teased at Murasakibara, poking his slightly pudgy tummy, making him tip over and fall flat on his butt. He whined and swatted at the fingers that were poking him, even managing to bite down softly on the flesh. Maddy jerked back and gave a smile at him and his flustered appearance. She went back to tending the others for while Murasakibara ate some of the bacon he was given.

Maddy looked down at the table. The nine little mouths that were full with eggs and bread. She giggled.

Momoi and Riko were having a little picnic on one corner of the table, while Kagami and Aomine were fighting at the other corner. She was sure to mind them so they wouldn't fall off.

Midorima was cuddled against her arm, every so often nudging her so she would ruffle up his hair. Kise was sitting next to Kuroko, munching on some bread and getting the crumbs everywhere. She pinched his cheek and gave him a smile, which he replied to with a blush.

Akashi was unexpectedly close to her, sitting on top of her right hand, so she didn't move that hand at all. He was shifting ever so often, but he looked so cute. Eating like a little proper person. She flinched her hand on accident and Akashi fell face first into her palm. He grumbled something in Japanese and Kagami turned bright at his language. Akashi sat himself up, red-faced and all, and glared up at Maddy who gave an apologetic shrug.

* * *

After a while back in Maddy's room, Kagami wobbled over to her and tugged on her fingers.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think...it would be...umm" He looked down flustered and rocked back and forth on the table.

"What sweetie?" She nuzzled him and he tipped back with embarrassment.

"B-bathe?" He finally finished after practically being tickled to death.

"Oh of course.!" She gave a small smile and stood up, motioning for them to gather so she could take them to the bathroom. She placd them down on the marble sink and filled the tub with water. The bath began to steam and Maddy lifted the the boys into her hand and set them into the bath. She filled a bucket with water and placed in the tub, placing the girls into it.

She was about to leave them be when there was a rather demanding exclamation and Maddy turn awkwardly back to them. A certain red-head was floating rather supremely in front of the others. Akashi was there floating there watching her with glaring eyes. Maddy looked over to Kagami who was more than embarrassed to translate.

"He says he wants you to wash him." Kagami blushed swishing around in the water.

"Eh?"


End file.
